Regalos de cumpleaños
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Petra le propone algo nuevo para los regalos de este año a Levi, su adorado novio. Sin saber en dónde se va a meter, éste acepta tener un trío con ella y con su compañero de trabajo, un chico muy lindo llamado Eren. OneShot/Lemon/Trío/Riren/Cuernos/No me importa nada.


**Regalos de cumpleaños**

 **-x-**

—Qué bien te queda ese traje—comentó Eren cuando vio a su compañera entrar al edificio.

Petra le sonrió. El chico se la pasaba haciéndole halagos ya sea acerca de su pelo o su ropa.

—¿Sí? ¿Las rayas horizontales no me hacen un poco gorda?—le preguntó haciendo un mini desfile para él.

—Ah, Petra, dejate de joder. Si hasta te estilizan. A vos, al menos.

—Gracias. Levi me lo regaló para nuestro aniversario y nunca lo usé… hasta hoy.

—Sí que tiene buen gusto ese enano. Y hablando del diablo, lo vi ayer desde lejos en el parque con su sobrina, la que es igual a él… ¿cómo era? ¿Mikasa?—Petra asintió— Por Dios. Ese hombre está cada vez más fuerte.

La mujer rio. Si bien sabía que Eren le tenía ganas a su novio, no le molestaba. Si se hubiera tratado de alguna de sus compañeras, tal vez, pero no era el caso. Y había otra cosa: la verdad es que Petra siempre encontró a Eren muy atractivo

—¡Ah! Erwin debe estar por llegar. Vayamos rápido hasta su oficina que los demás ya están ahí.

Petra asintió y se dispuso a seguir a Eren.

Toda la empresa venía planeando una especie de fiesta sorpresa para el director, el señor Erwin Smith. El tipo era verdaderamente querido por todos sus empleados, y por eso decidieron que para su cumpleaños, podrían ocupar una porción de la jornada laboral para festejar con algo de pastel y bebidas.

El par entró a la oficina, antes golpeando la puerta avisando que se trataba de otros empleados. Estaban todos, las administrativas de la entrada inclusive. La idea era que, al llegar, Erwin se encontrase con un desierto, hasta subir a su oficina.

Diez minutos después el hombre arribó, y verdadero fue su asombro al ver a sus empleados recibirlo de tal manera.

—Esto sí que es inesperado—dijo mientras recibía algunos abrazos y apretones de mano—, estoy conmovido.

—Te lo merecés. Después de todo, sos el mejor director, Capi—soltó Eren tras darle un cálido abrazo. "Capi", como abreviatura de "Capitán América", se había transformado en el apodo del hombre debido a su parecido con el superhéroe no sólo en apariencia sino en valores.

Comieron y perdieron el tiempo por una buena hora, pero después se pusieron a trabajar todos, Erwin también.

—¿Tenés puesto un body de lencería debajo del traje?—le preguntó Eren a Petra, cuyo box estaba a su lado y podía verla en detalle.

—Ah, sí. ¿Se ve?

—No, pero sin la chaqueta se nota el relieve del corset. Así que te espera una noche caliente hoy, ¿Mh?

La mujer sonrió tímida. El chico la siguió molestando por un rato con eso hasta que ella le explicó por qué había elegido esa prenda.

—No me esperaba eso. Mierda.

—¿Te incomoda?

—¿Incomodarme? No, son tus decisiones, Petra.

Dejaron la charla ahí y no volvieron a hablar del tema.

 **-x-**

—¿Qué vas a querer para tu cumpleaños?—le preguntó Levi. Estaban recostados en su cama, el televisor lo tenían prendido como sonido de fondo. Si bien no vivían juntos, Petra iba muy seguido a la casa de su novio.

—Nada, amor. No quiero que te pongas en gastos. Siempre me regalás cosas muy caras y sabés que no me gusta.

—Y vos sabés que la plata no es un problema para mí. Si quiero consentirte, dejame hacerlo—le respondió acomodándose el cabello, sacándose de la cara algunos mechones negros.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero igual. Preferiría que este año haya otro tipo de regalos.

Ante eso, su novio levantó una ceja.

—¿Otro tipo de regalos?—preguntó interesado.

—Ajá.

—¿Y qué sería ese tipo de regalo?

—Bueno…

Levi vio a su novia ponerse algo colorada. Se conocían desde hacía cinco años, y llevaban de novios unos tres, pero por alguna razón, Petra tendía a avergonzarse cuando se tocaban algunos temas. Eso significaba que el regalo implicaba algo pervertido. Seguro.

—¿Y bueno?

—Es que, no sé si vayas a estar de acuerdo.

—Si no me decís, veo difícil saber qué responder. ¿Qué tenías en mente?

—Es-estaba pensando en hacer… en hacer…

Levi se levantó para apagar el televisor y se le acercó todavía más a su novia, animándola a seguir.

—U-un trío.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par. No se esperaba eso. Si bien Petra no era exactamente una mujer conservadora, tampoco imaginaba que le saldría con algo así.

—¿Querés hacer un trío?

—Bueno, me gustaría probar. Vos… ¿no querrías?

El azabache se quedó callado. Un trío no era una propuesta que uno escuchase de su pareja todos los días, y se dio cuenta de que Petra no lo estaba diciendo para ponerlo a prueba. Su pedido era real. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza acostarse con su novia y otra persona a la vez, aunque la idea de ver a Petra tener sexo con otra mujer lo excitaba bastante. Ahora, el tema era saber a qué se refería Petra con un trío.

—¿Y con trío te referís a incluir a otra mujer?

—No…

Eso cambiaba las cosas. Su cara mostró la desilusión inmediata.

—Pero por eso te dije de cambiar el tipo de regalos de este año.

Levi la miró sin comprender lo que decía.

—Por ejemplo, si accedés a tener un trío conmigo y otro hombre, para tu cumpleaños podemos hacer un trío con otra mujer. ¿Qué te parece?

Era en efecto una oferta por demás tentadora. Pero, ¿a qué costo? ¿Ver a su novia ser cogida por otro tipo valía la pena a cambio de metérsela a otra mujer? Además, ¿quería metérsela a otra mujer? Nunca sintió esa necesidad.

—Puede ser quien quieras. Y podemos hacer lo que desees.

—¿Puedo pensarlo?

Su novia asintió.

Esa noche le costó dormir. No paraba de recrear imágenes aún inexistentes en su cabeza. Comenzó pensando en Petra con otro hombre, y no le llamó la atención para nada. Pero después la imaginó con Sofía, una rubia que conocía del gimnasio. La chica le había coqueteado en varias ocasiones a él, pero desistió después de que la rechazase sin importar qué. Claro que no la rechazaba por no ser su tipo (porque con decir que Sofía estaba buena se quedaba corto), sino por estar de novio y planear seguir en una relación monógama con la que estaba más que satisfecho.

Después se imaginó a él mismo cogiéndoselas a las dos en posición de perrito, turnándolas. Se imaginó cómo se sentiría estar adentro de otra vagina que no fuese la de su novia, y a la vez, colándole los dedos a ésta para que no se impacientara. Y cambiar contantemente hasta satisfacer a las dos para después acabar en sus culos.

Uff.

Tuvo que meter una mano adentro de su bóxer, pues la idea le había trasladado toda la sangre del cerebro a la verga. Para su fortuna, con los movimientos logró despertar a Petra, y ésta no dudó un momento en proporcionarle ayuda: o sea, cabalgarlo hasta el amanecer.

En el desayuno, prácticamente sin haber dormido, Levi le habló.

—¿Quién es el que nos uniría? Ya sabés, si hacemos el trío con otro hombre.

Ante eso Petra sonrió y buscó una foto del susodicho en su celular que le terminó mostrando al azabache.

—Su nombre es Eren, es bi. Capaz no te acordás de él, pero lo conociste en la fiesta de fin de año del año pasado.

Levi sí que lo reconoció. El chico le había caído bien, aunque no hablaron mucho, y lo primero que pensó al verlo fue "Wow, qué cara". Eren no era simplemente atractivo, sino que tenía una belleza entre clásica y descomunal. A Levi se le hizo muy parecido a uno de sus actores favoritos: Jensen Ackles, quien interpreta a Dean en Supernatural, sólo que los ojos del chico eran todavía más impresionantes. Negar que era en efecto hermoso sería mentir vilmente. ¿Así que él era el candidato?

Esperen un momento, ¿bi?

—¿Qué querés decir con que es bi?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? Que le van las dos cosas, Levi.

—Sí, sé qué significa ser bi. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué es eso relevante?

—Es que… bueno, Eren siempre hace comentarios de lo bueno que estás y de cómo te seduciría si no fueses mi novio.

—E-esperá. ¿Acaso tu idea es que me coja a tu compañero de trabajo?

—No. Bueno, no sé, si vos querés sí. Como te dije, Eren es bi y, aunque te tiene ganas, me dijo en algunas ocasiones que me ve como un buen partido a mí también. Así que me pareció una buena idea considerarlo. Quiero decir, es muy lindo, ¿no te parece?

—Puede ser el tipo más hermoso del mundo pero no me lo voy a coger, Petra. No se me pararía jamás por otro hombre.

La mujer rodeó los ojos. Levi podía ser taaan aburrido y aguafiestas cuando quería.

—Está bien, te dije que el plan original no era ese de todos modos. Sino que yo esté con ambos. Dudo que Eren tenga algún inconveniente.

—No lo sé…

—Dale. No va a pasar nada que vos no quieras. Y si cambiás de parecer, aun así estemos todos desnudos, podemos parar.

Después de pensarlo por otro rato, Levi terminó aceptando. Una cosa (que no le gustaba demasiado) era que este tal Eren se cogiese a su novia adelante suyo, y otra muy distinta (y muy imposible) era que él tenga que cogerse a otro hombre. Por más parecido a su ídolo que fuese. No way, José.

Los días pasaron y el 7 de diciembre llegó. El día anterior había sido el cumpleaños número 29 de Petra, y ésta ya le había comentado hacía un par de semanas a su compañero sobre la propuesta del trío. Eren había aceptado gustoso, puesto que estaba soltero y caliente como un adolescente (a pesar de tener 27 años). Decidieron que el sábado 7 se llevaría a cabo el encuentro, así el viernes 6 podrían hacer una pequeña fiesta en honor al natalicio de Petra.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ella. Levi se veía más pálido de lo usual, y además estaba muy tieso— ¿Preferís que vayamos a mi casa?

—No, no es eso. Es que…

—No estés nervioso. Tampoco es como si tuviéramos que ir directo a la cama. Podemos tomar algo antes para entrar en clima. Traje un par de botellas de ese vino blanco que tanto te gusta.

El azabache suspiró. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El día D había llegado, y era hora de ponerse los pantalones. O más bien sacárselos.

A eso de las diez de la noche Eren tocó timbre. Petra decidió que sería ella quien abriría la puerta para recibirlo, siendo que su novio parecía de cartón.

—Estás linda—la saludó coqueto y le entregó una botella de lo que parecía ser un champán.

—Gracias, vos también.

Se acomodaron en el living y esperaron a que Levi apareciera. Se les unió diez minutos después, cuando estos ya habían abierto uno de los vinos que había traído Petra.

—Hola—saludó rígido, sin dirigirle mucho la mirada.

—Hola, Levi, ¿cómo estás? Te ves bien.

—Ah, g-gracias. Estoy bien.

—Por Dios, amor. Tomá, tomá algo de vino y soltate un poco.

—¿Estás segura de que esto no es en contra de su voluntad?—preguntó Eren en voz baja, haciendo que Petra riera y Levi lo mirase con algo de vergüenza.

—No, sólo es la primera vez que vamos a hacer algo así.

—Ya veo—dijo el chico para después darle un sorbo a su vino—. Mmm. Está riquísimo.

Eso último lo dijo mirando fijo al azabache, cuyas mejillas no tardaron en ponerse rojas. Levi decidió que lo mejor sería beber un poco de vino si no quería comportarse como un completo idiota. Después de todo, era sólo sexo. Sólo sexo.

Una hora después, el ambiente _algo_ había cambiado. Iban por la segunda botella de vino, aunque quien más había estado tomando era Petra. Levi y Eren apenas sí se sirvieron dos veces.

—Petra, si seguís tomando no vas a estar consciente de lo que pase en un rato—la amonestó Eren con falsa seriedad. La mujer hizo fondo blanco ante aquella acusación y apoyó la copa en la mesa.

—Tenés razón. No podemos dejar que eso pase. Mejor empecemos de una vez, ¿no te parece, amor?—le preguntó a Levi.

—Seguro. Vamos.

Tanto Eren como Petra se levantaron para seguir al hombre que se dirigía a su habitación. Había un sendero de luces tenues que combinaban muy bien con la decoración monocromática y minimalista del lugar. Combinaban muy bien con el estilo elegante de Levi, también.

—Tenés un lugar muy hermoso—comentó Eren después de entrar al cuarto del hombre. La cama era enorme y tenía un acolchado negro con una franja blanca. A Eren le encantó.

—No sé muy bien cómo empezar—soltó el azabache viéndose rendido.

—Yo sí—le respondió Petra después de encender un velador y quitarse en un santiamén el vestido que tenía puesto, quedando únicamente en una micro tanga negra que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Wow.

Levi miró a Eren, quien, a pesar de observar a Petra con ojos depredadores, también lo miró y le sonrió a él.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser seguir los pasos de la dama.

El chico procedió a quitarse su camisa y sus zapatos primero. Después se deshizo de la remera y de los jeans negros, siendo unos apretados bóxers gris oscuro la única prenda que le cubría algo.

Desde la periférica, Levi notó que el compañero de su novia tenía muy buen culo. Y muy buen cuerpo en general. No era delgado ni sumamente musculoso. De hecho, no parecía que Eren entrenase en lo absoluto. Su abdomen mostraba un dejo casi imperceptible de abdominales, y sus piernas eran grandes y bastante lampiñas. Pero tenía buen cuerpo al fin y al cabo. Y tenía una buena verga, al parecer. Desde la tela de su ropa interior se podía ver un agraciado bulto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—le preguntó Eren a Levi, quien de inmediato dejó de mirarlo. ¿Por qué se había quedado mirándolo? No era la primera vez que veía a otro hombre desnudo. ¿Sería porque en breve estaría en la misma cama que él?

El azabache no le contestó. Se quitó su ropa rápidamente, quedando en bóxers también.

—Eren, vení—llamó Petra, quien ya estaba acostada en la cama, tocándose las tetas con algo de torpeza. El vino la había dejado algo abombada.

El chico se le acercó gateando hasta quedar encima de ella. Levi vio cómo Eren hundía la cabeza en el pecho de su novia, yendo directo hasta uno de sus rosados pezones. Primero lo lamió despacio, robándole un suspiro a la mujer. Después empezó a chuparlo con verdadera emoción. Por alguna extraña razón, y a pesar de sentir un poco de celos, eso lo excitó un poco.

Si bien quería moverse, hacer _algo_ , no podía. Se quedó en esa posición, parado al lado de su cama, inmóvil, observando cómo ese pendejo le comía las tetas a su novia y ésta gemía como gata en celo.

Las manos de Eren en un momento bajaron, y junto con ellas, su cara. Terminó enfrentado a la entrepierna de Petra, y, antes de quitarle la tanga, metió su nariz en la húmeda abertura que marcaba la tela, olfateando la esencia que ésta desprendía.

Después de provocarla un poco más, rozándola con sus dedos aún con la ropa interior puesta, se la quitó, dejándola completamente desnuda. Sin darle tiempo volvió a poner su cabeza en el medio de sus piernas, y a paso lento, con calma pero mucha sensualidad, empezó a lamerle el clítoris.

Petra gemía y jadeaba y su cuello estaba empezando a ponerse de un color carmín. Levi nunca había visto a su novia desde lejos en una escena así, y debía admitir que le resultaba muy sexy. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un jodido pervertido? Tal vez, porque, sin darse cuenta, había llevado su mano adentro del bóxer para jalársela con suavidad.

—Leviiii—gimoteó llamando a su novio. Fue recién ahí que éste reaccionó, acercándose a la cara de Petra—. Quitate eso _ya_.

Levi se sacó su ropa interior y la apoyó en la mesa de luz, después se arrodilló en el colchón hasta dejar su entrepierna a la altura de la cara de Petra, quien no tardó en llevarla hasta su boca.

Eren, mientras, seguía comiéndole la vagina, logrando que ésta mandase vibraciones a la verga de Levi debido a los gemidos que no podía liberar.

Cuando el chico empezó a colarle los dedos y a acompañar esas penetraciones con chupadas violentas a su clítoris, fue que la mujer empezó a gritar. Levi no podía dejar de mirar la escena, logrando excitarse cada vez más. Eren eso lo notó, y sonrió triunfante luego de quitar la cara de allí. Su mentón estaba llena saliva y fluidos, y con el dorso de su brazo se limpió.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba la pareja, y sin dejar de mirarlo a Levi, sacó su propia erección del bóxer para metérsela en la boca de Petra, llenándola por completo no con una, sino con dos vergas.

Fue llevadero, normal, incluso, cuando Eren acercó su boca a la de Levi para besarlo. El hombre por dentro tenía sus dudas, pero en la práctica eso no se notó. Se besaron mientras ambos penetraban torpemente la boca de Petra. Eso duró hasta que la escucharon pedir que alguno de los dos se la metiera. Y como no especificó quién, Eren se ofreció a hacerlo.

Se deshizo por completo de su bóxer y fue hasta sus jeans a buscar una tira de preservativos que tenía en el bolsillo. Sacó uno del envoltorio y se lo puso despacio, disfrutando de la fricción. A todo esto, no paraba de mirar a Levi, quien seguía mirándolo mientras le cogía la boca de la Petra.

Eren empezó a penetrar a su compañera con cuidado, pero una vez bien acomodado, no tardó en mantener un ritmo firme, con estocadas fuertes y rápidas. Levi lo miraba asombrado: Eren parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Para cuando se dejaron llevar, Petra se olvidó que se la estaba chupando a su novio, y éste se quedó con su verga en su mano observando la obscena escena que tenía en frente. Hasta que Eren lo llamó.

Levi fue, y el chico le tiró uno de sus preservativos para que se lo pusiera. Levi obedeció aunque no tenía idea de cuál sería el plan de ahí en más. ¿Le harían una doble penetración a Petra? No, no quería lastimar a su novia, y sabía que _tanto_ la mujer no soportaría.

Estuvo en dudas hasta que vio lo que Eren había comenzado a hacer.

Con sólo saliva, llevó dos dedos embadurnados hasta su ano, metiéndolos a la vez, y moviéndolos a gran velocidad sin parar de arremeter contra Petra. La boca del azabache se abrió a más no poder. ¿Acaso Eren planeaba que Levi se lo cogiera?

Al parecer, sí, puesto que después de un rato, abrió sus piernas y se inclinó cosa de quedar lo más horizontalmente posible.

Levi tragó saliva. Si bien tenía sus dudas, se dio cuenta de que no le dio asco la idea de probar. Con Eren, al menos.

El hombre entonces se puso el preservativo, desenrollándolo hasta la base de su verga. Bajó de la cama y se colocó detrás de Eren. Nunca había tocado a otro tipo de esa manera, y cuando lo agarró de la cintura, se le hizo raro. De todos modos no se echó para atrás y escaló la cama con sus rodillas, dejando su entrepierna a pocos centímetros de la cola de Eren. Lo que lo sorprendió, además de ver que ese perfecto y redondo culo carecía de vellos (¿acaso estaba mejor depilado que el de su novia?), fue que su propia verga estaba totalmente al palo. En ningún momento se le había bajado. ¿Acaso era gay y nunca lo supo? No. Jamás se había sentido atraído hacia nadie de su mismo sexo. Pero Eren, la situación, su novia junto a él, ese culo… todo hacía que el chico le resultase apetecible.

—Me gusta bien fuerte—le dijo mirándolo desde el hombro, y Levi tragó saliva por milésima vez en la noche. ¿Sería todo un puto sueño? No, se sentía muy real.

Agarrándose la verga la introdujo de a poco en el ano del chico, quien aminoró sus propios movimientos para con Petra así le permitía estabilidad al azabache.

—Dale, hasta el fondo. Llename bien hasta el fondo—gimoteó. Y Levi se la enterró sin más rodeos, cerrando sus ojos ante tanta intensidad.

Una vez todos conectados, fue Eren el que se empezó a mover. Hacia adelante y hacia atrás, robándole gemidos tanto a Levi como a Petra, quien ya estaba un poco ida.

A los segundos el trío parecía tener la potencia de una bomba de varilla. Nadie le daba descanso a nadie, Eren siendo el que más entusiasmo le ponía a la cosa. En un momento se agachó hasta quedar con la cabeza en el pecho de Petra y le hizo un chupón en su teta izquierda, logrando que la mujer gimiera hasta casi llorar de placer. Levi estaba asombrado y _por Dios_ nunca había estado tan caliente en su puta vida. Decidió que también quería tocar a su novia, así que, estirando la mano hasta llegar a su vagina, pudo acariciarla y mover el clítoris para proporcionarle todavía más placer.

—Qué mojada estás…—susurró extasiado el azabache.

—Sí… sí- Eren. Levi, amor, ¡tocame más!

El hombre le dio atención a su novia hasta que la sintió temblar, y, con un gemido apenas audible, ésta quedó tiesa.

Ambos la miraron caer en un profundo sueño de manera inmediata, y Eren salió de ella porque… era raro cogerse a una persona desfallecida. Nope.

Por eso lo encaró a Levi mirándolo desde su hombro. Gesticuló dándole a entender que saliera de adentro suyo, y el azabache eso hizo. Sin embargo Eren no le dio tiempo para levantarse, que lo tacleó haciendo que cayeran sobre las sábanas, Levi arriba del chico. Después se quitó el preservativo que había estado usando con Petra y lo tiró al suelo.

—Ahora sí, seguí.

Levi miró a Eren a los ojos. Los tenía entrecerrados, y sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

—Sos hermoso, pendejo.

Y si antes Eren estaba sonrojado, ante el inesperado halago, el chico se sonrojó todavía más.

Continuaron lo que habían empezado con Petra, sólo que esta vez ellos dos solos. Tal vez fue Eren el que tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, pero el azabache correspondió el beso y se lo devolvió.

 **-x-**

Petra se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. No entendía muy bien en dónde estaba, hasta que reconoció el placar de su novio. Se relajó con la intención de volver a dormir, pero ver un par de piernas con las que no estaba familiarizada la horrorizó de momento.

—¿Levi?

Cuando se dio vuelta, recordó. Esas bronceadas y largas piernas eran de su compañero de trabajo, que casualmente estaban enredadas con las de su novio. Y eso fue lo que la perturbó un poco, ver cómo se encontraban. Ambos hombres estaban abrazados, Levi con la cara apoyada en el pecho de Eren. ¿Qué carajos?

—Levi, hey—lo sacudió levemente. El hombre abrió los ojos por inercia, encontrándose con una situación algo embarazosa.

A diferencia de su novia, él sí recordaba todo lo ocurrido hacía horas.

La pareja se levantó dejando a Eren recostado, aún no se despertaba, y no pretendían molestarlo. Era domingo, así que no había apuro alguno.

El azabache fue a la cocina a preparar café y tostar pan, y Petra, después de ponerse su vestido, lo siguió y se sentó a la mesa, mirándolo desde la distancia.

—Me mata la cabeza.

—Ahora te doy un Ibuprofeno—le dijo Levi revisando la heladera hasta dar con el medicamento—. Tomá—le ofreció junto con un vaso de agua.

—Gracias.

Petra se tomó la cápsula y el agua y se quedó observando el chupón que se veía desde el escote de su vestido. Ese había sido Eren, lo recordaba. Escasas imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza en donde tenía a su compañero arriba suyo, cogiéndosela. Pero en ninguna estaba Levi.

—Amor, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿Qué?

—Anoche… ¿qué pasó con Eren?

—¿Me estás cargando? ¿No te acordás?

—No, sí que me acuerdo. Sé qué pasó. Pregunto que qué pasó entre vos y Eren. Honestamente no me acuerdo de toooodo.

Levi preparó la mesa en donde puso queso, mermelada, el pan tostado, y dos tazas de café negro. Se sentó enfrentado a su novia y bebió el caliente líquido con algo de prisa.

—¿Levi?

—Ya sabés qué pasó. ¿Necesitás detalles?—le contestó algo irritado.

—¿Te cogiste a Eren?

—…

—Levi.

—Sí, Petra. Sí. Me cogí a tu compañero de trabajo mientras vos dormías. ¿Contenta? Fue idea tuya, así que no me mires con esa cara ahora. ¿No era acaso lo que vos querías?

—¿Te gustó?

—No tengo ganas de hablar de lo que pasó anoche. ¿Podemos desayunar en paz?

La mujer asintió y procedió a untar mermelada de frambuesa en una rebanada de pan tostado. Ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que oyeron ruidos de la habitación. Momentos después Eren apareció en la cocina. Por suerte, ya vestido.

—Buenos días—saludó con la voz algo ronca. Levi asintió y Petra le sonrió incómoda.

—¿Tomás café? Tengo té, si preferís—le ofreció el azabache.

—Café está bien, gracias.

El chico se les unió a la mesa, aunque no comió nada. Permanecieron en silencio los tres, hasta que en un momento fue demasiada la tensión, y Eren se levantó.

—Me tengo que ir. Tengo que llevar a mi hermana al aeropuerto.

—¿Tenés cómo volverte?

—Sí, estoy con el auto. Gracias, Levi. Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Petra.

—Chau, Eren.

Levi acompañó al chico hasta la puerta y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Fue una mala idea hacer esto—murmuró Petra una vez a solas con Levi.

—¿Te arrepentiste?

—No sé. No, pero… no es como me había imaginado.

—¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Una escena porno profesional?

—No sé, no. Qué sé yo.

—Bueno, ya está hecho.

Petra se quedó en lo de Levi hasta el mediodía, pero después insistió en que prefería ir a su casa para descansar.

Al día siguiente, ya en la oficina, las cosas cambiaron un poco. De los efusivos saludos que intercambiaban con su compañero no había rastro. Al menos de parte de Petra. Eren parecía no verse afectado, pero notaba la incomodidad de la mujer, por lo que decidió darle el espacio que desease. Con los días, las charlas y los chismes se redujeron notoriamente.

Un día, a la hora del almuerzo, Levi fue a visitar a su novia al trabajo. Aunque no fue tan así. Petra se había olvidado una carpeta en la casa del hombre la noche anterior, y éste decidió llevársela y ahorrarle el viaje a ella.

—¿Qué tal? Busco a Petra. Petra Ral. Soy el novio, vengo a traerle una cosa.

—Ah, eh… Petra está en una reunión con el director. Si querés podés dejármelo a mí y después se lo doy.

—Bueno…

Levi le entregó la carpeta a la recepcionista y salió enseguida del edificio. Tenía tiempo libre, puesto que había optado ir en el horario del almuerzo para precisamente comer con Petra. Decidió que iría a almorzar solo a alguno de los restaurantes que quedaban cerca del lugar. Había uno en la esquina que se veía lo suficientemente decente, así que entró ahí sin dar más vueltas. Escogió una mesa que dejaba ver por un gran ventanal y se sentó.

Después de ponerse cómodo, levantó la vista en busca de un camarero. Pero alguien lo desvió de su objetivo. Casualmente ese alguien también lo había visto, y se estaba acercando con decisión a su mesa.

—Hola, Levi.

—Eren. Hola.

—¿Me puedo sentar?—preguntó señalando la silla vacía que había en frente del azabache. Levi asintió— Qué raro verte por acá. ¿Viniste a saludar a Petra?

—Algo así, pero me dijo la chic de recepción que estaba en una reunión con el director o algo así.

—Ah… Eh… ¿Vas a almorzar?

—Sí, ¿vos?

—Yo también. Ya pedí hace un rato. Si no te molesta podemos comer juntos.

El hombre volvió a asentir. Almorzar con Eren no sonaba mal. Y extrañamente no le parecía incómodo.

Una vez con la comida en la mesa, terminaron hablando del trabajo y de las vacaciones que ambos tenían planeadas más adelante. Eren se mostró fresco, para nada raro, y a Levi le agradó aquello, puesto que hacía una semana se habían visto desnudos. Y se lo había cogido, como si fuera poco.

Claro que no todo terminaría a la perfección. El tema salió, inevitablemente. Había sido Eren quien lo sacó, pero sólo para preguntarle si la había pasado mal o si estaba arrepentido.

—No. Fue… nuevo.

—Petra creo que fue la que se arrepintió. Ya ni me habla—soltó Eren con un tono de voz algo molesto.

—A mí también me dio esa impresión. No sé por qué, ya que fue ella la de la idea.

—Yo sí creo saber por qué.

Levi enarcó una ceja expectante.

—¿Por qué?

—Y… me imagino que esperaba que los dos estuviéramos con ella, y el único que estuvo con ella fui yo. Vos estuviste conmigo. Calculo que la puso algo celosa.

Levi se sonrojó y tomó algo de agua. Petra sí se había mostrado algo celosa ahora que lo pensaba. Al principio creyó que había sido idea suya, pero con la confirmación de Eren… tenía sentido.

—¿Te puedo decir algo y que quede entre nosotros?

Levi asintió.

—Yo la pasé muy bien, y cuando mejor la pasé fue cuando Petra se quedó dormida.

El azabache abrió grande sus ojos e intentó no ahogarse con la comida.

—Y la verdad es que me gustaría que pase de nuevo. Sólo que sin Petra esta vez.

—¿Q-qué?

—Sí. Desde que te conozco que te tengo unas ganas tremendas. Si no querés te entiendo, pero considerando que tu primera vez con otro hombre la tuviste conmigo y la pasaste tan bien… no sé. Queda en vos.

—P-pero… ¿Me estás proponiendo que cague a mi novia?

Eren rodó los ojos. Si tan solo Levi supiera.

—Si no querés no. Y si querés—agregó buscando algo en su billetera—, éste es mi celular. Llamame si cambiás de parecer.

Eren le dio una tarjeta y el dinero que le correspondía pagar por su comida y se levantó.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde. La paso bien con vos.

Levi se quedó ahí sentado, viendo cómo el chico se iba sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?

El hombre no pudo dejar de pensar en ese almuerzo. Eren se veía muy poco afectado cuando le propuso cagar a Petra con él. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No eran amigos acaso? ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos que debía saber? Seguro. Y si quería descubrir de qué se trataba, lo mejor iba ser preguntarle a Eren, porque Petra no diría nada. Iba a tener que llamarlo. Tal vez hasta invitarlo a su casa para charlar más tranquilos. Y bueno.

Esa misma tarde le mandó un mensaje al chico en donde lo invitaba a "charlar" a la noche. Eren no demoró en contestarle que ahí estaría. Pactaron un horario y sólo quedaba esperar.

Llegadas las nueve, Levi se preguntó por qué había comprado forros si sólo iba a hablar con Eren. No necesitaba protección para conversar, ¿no? ¿Entonces?

Cuando sonó el timbre fue a abrir de inmediato.

Levi no sabía qué esperaba, y que el chico le comiese la boca ni bien cerraba la puerta no era una de las opciones.

Pero no le importó, ya que a los segundos él le estaba comiendo la boca también, estampándolo contra la puerta de entrada mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo por sobre la molesta ropa.

Terminaron cogiendo contra la mesada de la cocina, porque ir hasta la habitación aparentemente llevaba mucho tiempo. Por suerte Eren también había traído forros, que no dudaron en usar.

Después de limpiarse Levi propuso comer algo recalentado. Cenaron ligero y al rato Eren estaba nuevamente encima del azabache.

—¿Querés ir a la cama?—preguntó Levi entre besos.

—Por mí cógeme en donde sea.

—Te quiero coger bien. Mejor vayamos a la cama.

Medio a los apurones llegaron hasta la habitación, en donde, antes de poder sacarse la ropa, escucharon el timbre.

—¿Quién mierda es a esta hora?—murmuró Levi de verdad confundido. Rara vez tenía visitas, y todas eran diurnas y avisadas con antelación. Se separó del chico y acomodó un poco su ropa— Ya vuelvo. Capaz es algún vecino.

El timbre volvió a sonar un par de veces más hasta que Levi llegó a la puerta. Observó por la mirilla y vio a su novia, que parecía estar algo nerviosa.

—¿Petra?—preguntó todavía sin abrir la puerta, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse.

—Sí, abrime, por favor.

—Eh, ya va.

A la velocidad de la luz corrió hasta su habitación. Le pidió a Eren que por favor se escondiera en el placar ya que no sabía qué esperar de esa visita. Eren, con algo de molestia, le hizo caso. Agarró su abrigo y sus zapatos y se metió en el mueble, dejando una puerta apenas abierta para tener aire.

Levi volvió e inspeccionó rápidamente la cocina para ver si quedaron rastros de que había estado con otra persona. Más allá del olor a sexo que inundaba sutilmente el ambiente, no había nada más. Los dos pares de cubiertos y utensilios usados para la cena los había ya lavado.

Le abrió la puerta rezando por que Petra no tuviera la idea de pasar la noche ahí. La mujer entró mirándolo fijo a los ojos. No había enojo en ellos, sino… ¿temor?

—¿Pasó algo?

—Eh… n-no. Pero te estuve mandando mensajes todo el día. No me contestabas y te llamé también pero nada.

—Ah, es que no le di bola al celular hoy.

—¿Es por eso que no me respondías?

—Sí, de verdad que ni vi si me mandaste mensajes. Es más, puse el celular en silencio.

—Ah. Bueno—dijo sonando de pronto muy relajada—. ¿Por qué tardaste en abrirme?

¿Qué mierda le iba a decir? Respiró en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una estupidez que su novia seguro no se creería.

—E-estaba en el baño. Comí algo que me cayó mal, no te podía hacer entrar así.

Petra se rio con frescura.

—Con razón sentí un olor fuerte a perfume. ¿Te gastaste media botella sólo para que no oliese mal?

Levi, nervioso como pocas veces en su vida, se dejó llevar y asintió riéndose también.

—Eh… Petra, no quiero sonar como un hijo de puta pero, de verdad me siento mal. No te quiero echar pero…

—Está bien—sonrió ella mostrando sus impecables dientes blancos—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Me voy, me voy.

—Bueno. Gracias. Y sí, todo está bien. Disculpá por no ver tus mensajes. Avisame cuando llegues.

Petra se despidió con un beso y se fue prácticamente dando brincos de emoción.

Para cuando Levi cerró la puerta, Eren ya se había acercado hasta la cocina.

—¿Se creyó que te estabas cagando?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, pensó al ver a Eren sólo con sus jeans. Su novia había ido hasta su departamento para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y él le estaba metiendo los cuernos con su compañero de trabajo. No. Tenía que terminar con eso de inmediato.

—Eren, discúlpame, pero te voy a pedir que te vayas.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, esto está muy mal. Petra no se merece que le haga esto. Es más, tengo que contarle-

—Esperá—lo frenó agarrándolo del antebrazo—. Vos tenés una idea equivocada de Petra.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué decís?

—No te quería decir esto porque la verdad es que, considerando que Petra se supone que es mi amiga, debería dejar que ustedes arreglen sus asuntos. Pero no quiero perderme una oportunidad con vos cuando ella la está pasando bomba y vos encima te sentís mal por estar conmigo. Levi, yo nunca hubiera aceptado hacer el trío con vos y Petra si no hubiese sido porque me gustás. Ni siquiera soy bi. Y sí, ya sé, hablamos una sola vez en la vida pero me encantaste. Y ella siempre me cuenta cómo sos con ella: atento, un buen novio, te preocupás por que no le falte nada. ¿Y ella? Ella es una desagradecida.

—¿De qué hablás?—Levi se estaba poniendo en verdad incómodo. ¿A qué iba todo eso?

—Me dio bronca enterarme de algo que me confió ella. La habré considerado mi amiga pero lo que te hizo me pareció muy injusto.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Eren? No entiendo nada.

—Ella te caga con nuestro jefe.

…

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo?

—Sí, no mentiría con eso. Me pareció muy forro de su parte. Vos no sos cualquier chabón que no vale nada. Sos demasiado bueno para ella.

Levi fue hasta uno de sus sillones y se sentó. Se quedó mirando la pared por un rato sin decir nada. Claramente le molestaba enterarse de eso. ¿Su novia lo estaba cagando con su jefe? Pero, después pensó por otro rato, y llegó a la conclusión de que sería estúpido recriminarle algo. Después de todo, él estaba haciendo lo mismo con Eren.

—¿Tenés idea desde cuándo?—fue lo único que le preguntó.

—No sé, no le pregunté. Sólo sé que no fue cosa de una vez. Igual, Levi, me enteré hace poco, espero que no te enojes conmigo. No sabía si decírtelo. No es como si nosotros fuésemos conocidos siquiera.

No podía enojarse con Eren. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Ahora entiendo por qué vino—dijo el hombre revisando su celular. Había fácil diez mensajes de Petra en donde le preguntaba con tono detectivesco si había subido él mismo hasta su box para dejarle la carpeta, o si se había acercado a la oficina del director para buscarla—. Se estaba acostando con ese tipo mientras yo fui hasta allá para dejarle la carpeta. Y vino preocupada porque pensó que la descubrí.

—Levi…

—Vení—le dijo agarrándolo de la mano—. ¿Vos querías coger? Vamos a coger.

Si bien la atmósfera no era la más romántica dado que Levi se notaba cabreado, Eren no se quejó. Y aunque esa vez el azabache fue un poco bruto, éste lo dejó satisfecho de todos modos.

Al día siguiente Levi tuvo una idea. Eren había pasado la noche en su departamento. Se había hecho tarde y no tenía intenciones de echarlo. El chico encima había tenido la gentileza de contarle lo que su novia estaba haciendo a sus espaldas sin sentir algún tipo de culpa.

Fue sencillo, puesto que no quería pelear. Tampoco quería que despidieran a Eren, por lo que no mencionó que gracias a él se había enterado de todo.

A pocos días de su cumpleaños (y de navidad, ya que caían en la misma fecha), le mandó un mensaje a Petra.

 ** _Elegí mi regalo. O_** **mis _regalos, debería decir. Tal vez no te gusten, pero, tal vez, esté equivocado. Uno de ellos es liberarte de nuestro noviazgo. Ahora vas a poder estar con tu jefe sin andar escondiéndote. Esa tarde sí descubrí que me estabas metiendo los cuernos, los escuché en su oficina, pero no supe qué hacer en el momento. Igual, no te guardo rencor. Espero que vos tampoco se lo guardes a Eren, ya que decidí que quiero volver a acostarme con él. Me habías dicho que podía elegir a quien quisiera como regalo de cumpleaños, y él es a quien quiero, sólo que esta vez, sin vos._**

Le había mentido un poco sobre la forma en que se enteró de sus cuernos, y tampoco había sido muy honesto ya que él también lo había hecho, pero se acercaba navidad, y navidad siempre es una bonita época para el amor y el perdón, ¿no?

 **-x-**

 **Perdón por este final mierdoso, pero no se me dan las buenas ideas. Necesito practicar y escribir más finales y dejarme de joder con empezar fics nuevos y nunca terminarlos lol. Luna tkm, gracias por bancarme.**


End file.
